


Steve's Sketchbook

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Steve’s art style looked exactly the same as Bucky remembered.  Each face was lovingly rendered, depicting the woman with a variety of expressions: one catching her fiery and defiant personality to a tee, a second with an impish smile and shine in her eyes, and yet another affording Bucky a glimpse of earnest seriousness that she certainly hadn’t worn around him before."
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	Steve's Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D4tD (dance4thedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/gifts), [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320499) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768983) by [D4tD (dance4thedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD). 



> Drawn for the "Voiceteam" challenge underway currently. This is a "replication" challenge - to make something mentioned in a podfic recorded by another team member. Dance just completed a podfic of Chapter 11 of the story "Dragging You Down", which contains this description of Steve's sketchbook, and I've re-created the sketchbook.


End file.
